yukaiutaufandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Kim
Character Design Hair color: Short black hair and longer red fringes Eye color:'''Yellowish orange '''Shirt: Black leather midriff with zipper from neck to ribs, sleeveless with semi open sides. Arm-warmers: Black with red ends Pants: Black leather pants Feet: Black knee-boots with red soles Other: Has a beautymark under his left eye Nationality: Korean-Swedish Catchphrases *''"皆!お兄さんわここにいます!"'' Translates into: "Everyone! Big brother is here!" *''"私の息子は美しい!!"'' Translates into: "MY BEAUTIFUL SON!!" *''"あなたの最もよい試みれば自慢している常に感じる!"'' Translates into: "If you try your best you can always feel proud!" *''"ので! KAITOは親切である.そういうわけで私は彼に私のサポートを与える!"'' Translates into: "Because! KAITO is kind. That is why I will support him!" Voice Configuration KAI's voice is not by default, to get Kai's voice you will need to change the genderfactor with +19 or +20, depending on how you want him and what suits the song. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. CV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the CV voicebank. His cv lacks some syllables but works with most japanese songs. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?560m41zn6a22r19 VCV Please read the info above ^ before downloading the VCV voicebank. The VCV is a 5mora. The oto.ini isn't 100% completed but most syllables work just fine Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?qdcmzruqnk36o4e Genderbend KAI is the genderbent form of his older sister KaiKai Kim who is the default voice in the voicebank. To get KAI's voice, change KaiKai's flag to g+19 or +20 Full Name *In Hanja: 金圭手KAI *In Hangul: 김규수KAI *(Kim Kyu-Soo Kai) *(Kyu-Soo - Standard Excellence) Notice this name is not necessary for tags. Please just keep to his stage name KAI KIM. MMD LAT MODEL You can download his LAT Model here! http://www.mediafire.com/?4jhhyig6g3o66ye It's made by Shadoouge, and I will only distribute the locked verison here. If you want the unlocked verison you have to ask me personally, and tell me why. You are not allowed to recolour or redistribute this model as your own. You are however allowed to edit the model if you ask me first. And please credit Shadoouge when you use it. Thank you! <3 MMD PD MODEL You can download his Project Diva Model here! http://www.4shared.com/zip/iAFk42zD/Kai_Kim_2.html This model is edited from Shadoouge's LAT model by Lauespi97. You are not allowed to edit this model without permission. And please don't forget to leave credit if you use it. Thank you! Extra Character Relation *'HITO' (Son) *'KAITO' (Idol and crush) *'Setsu' (Possible love interest) *'Wakana Ayane' (Adopted big sister) *'Miwa Ayane' (Adopted little sister) *'DaiOuji' (Protégé/Ward) *'KUBI SHUNE' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'KUBIKO SHUNE' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'MEGAne' (Fellow YuKaiLoid) *'Hachi Makune' (Girlfriend) *'Lin Shizu' (Good friend) *'Haruka Orenji' (Good friend) *'Shinta Amaine' (Good friend) *'PT-/-0' (Father-like figure) Facts *Despite being so fabulous and flamboyant, his sexuality is unknown. *He dislikes being romantically paired with shotas/young boys/traps. *KAI is his first name and KIM is his family name. *His name is supposed to be written as "KAI KIM" in that order with uppercase letters. *Enjoys videogames. *Rumors are that KAI has a son in another dimension. *KAITO is his idol *Loves baking and cooking. Mostly curry. *His ahoge has nothing to do with hetalia. Usage Clause *Do not change his design unless just clothing for a specific song. *Please try not to forget his beautymark. :3c *Please DO NOT use any other pitches than has been given in the info above. *Allowed to be used freely. *If you wish to use him for RolePlay please ask me first. *When uploading anything featuring KAI, please remember to put "KAI KIM" in the tags. Concept ART Normal/CV design to the left & Append design to the right. This article has been written by the creator of KAI KIM. Please do not change any info. Category:YuKaiLoid Category:Male YuKaiLoid Category:Voiced by KaiSuki